The invention relates to a reflector lamp comprising:
a reflector body with a concave reflecting portion having an optical axis, and a neck-shaped portion having an end face transverse to the optical axis and an outer surface surrounding the optical axis; PA1 an electric lamp with a lamp vessel which is closed in a vacuumtight manner and which has a first and a second elongate end portion, the end portions facing away from one another, an electric element arranged in the lamp vessel, and current conductors extending through the respective first and second end portions to the electric element, PA1 a lamp cap around the neck-shaped portion and fastened thereto, PA1 the lamp vessel being fastened by its first end portion in the neck-shaped portion, while the electric element occupies a predetermined position relative to the optical axis.
Such a reflector lamp is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,464 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,967. Electric lamps which may be used in the reflector lamp are known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,181 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,049.
The electric lamp is secured with cement in the neck-shaped portion of the reflector body in the known reflector lamp, after having been aligned. This is a disadvantage because the curing of the cement keeps the equipment in which the lamp has been aligned in use during a considerably longer period than is necessary for the alignment proper. Another disadvantage is that the cement may crumble in the long run and no longer hold on to the lamp securely, and that the cement may give off volatile ingredients which may impair the reflectivity of the reflector body. It is also possible for the cement to change the position of the lamp during the cement-curing phase.